Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time  Sonic Edition
by Seth Graystone
Summary: A boy named Sonic awakens and is forced to venture out into a new world to stop the evil Black Doom. With the guidance of Princess Blaze and Cheese the Chao, Sonic must stop the Black Arms before they take over the Southern Island.
1. Cast List

**LEGEND OF ZELDA: OCARINA OF TIME  
S****ONIC EDITION**

**Main Characters:**

Link - Sonic the Hedgehog  
Zelda - Blaze the Cat  
Ganondorf - Black Doom  
Navi - Cheese the Chao  
Sheik - Sir Percival

**Recurring Characters:**

Mido - Mighty the Armadillo  
Malon - Marine the Raccoon  
Kaepora Gaebora - Zorua

Rauru - Zoroark  
Saria - Sally Acorn  
Darunia - Knuckles the Echidna  
Ruto - Amy Rose  
Impa - Silver the Hedgehog  
Nabooru - Shahra the Ring Genie

**Locations:**

Kokiri Forest - Mystic Ruins  
Hyrule Castle Town - Soleanna  
Lon Lon Ranch - Dash Ranch  
Hyrule Field - Soleanna Fields  
Zora's Fountain - Knothole Village  
Death Mountain - Red Valley  
Kakariko Village - Station Square  
Gerudo Desert - Black Valley


	2. Boy Without a Chao

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Legend of Zelda, or any other associated games.

For those of you that are curious in their roles, I have very specific plans for Eggman and Shadow in the future. Also, I think Cheese is a boy in the actual game universe, but for reference, my incarnation of Cheese is a female Chao.

* * *

_In the vast, deep forests of the Sol Kingdom, long have I served as the guardian spirit...I am Cherrymon. The children of this forest live here with me, and each has their own guardian, their own Chao. However, there is still one who does not have a Chao...His name is Sonic, and this is his story...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 001:  
The Boy Without a Chao**

In the deep forests of the Sol Kingdom, there is a paradise of a forest, known to many as the Mystic Ruins because of its odd properties. Anyone born in the Mystic Ruins is blessed to remain a child forever, under the protection of their sovereign, the great Cherrymon. In the middle of the Mystic Ruins sat this giant tree, its aged roots spread throughout the Mystic Ruins. Cherries hung from the tree, and a mustache-like patch of leaves and grass had grown above what seemed to be the tree's mouth. Sitting in front of the tree was a Chao, a small blue creature with short pink wings, a red bow-tie, and a yellow orb floating above its head.

"Cheese, my friend, I am glad you have come," the large tree, Cherrymon, said.

"What is it that is so important you had to call me here, master?" asked the blue creature, Cheese the Chao.

"It appears the days of the forest are numbered. As are the days of this kingdom, I fear," said Cheese's master. "Go and find the one who has no Chao, and bring him to me. It is of the gravest importance that you bring him here swiftly. Go, young Cheese."

Cheese the Chao nodded and turned, gliding down the passageway from the to the large colony of the Mystic Ruins. Passing by several young forest-dwellers, Cheese ran straight into a wooden fence. Trying to get through it multiple times, the Chao instead climbed over it, arriving at a small tree-house, connected to the rest of the forest by a ladder. Cheese floated to the window and entered.

* * *

_In the dead of night at the Soleanna Fields, a young boy walked toward the large white gates of Soleanna, rain pouring down on him. This was no ordinary boy, though. He had cobalt blue fur, with white gloves and red sneakers. His quills shot back in spikes, and his green eyes shined in the darkness. A tan muzzle, stomach, and arms made him unique._

_The boy turned to look at the gates as they opened. A purebred white horse sped toward him, its two riders looking back. The one controlling the horse was a hedgehog, colored grey. He wore golden cuffs around his wrists and legs, placed just above his boots and gloves. Each cuff had an odd cyan line running across it. His boots were black down the side, with a white center and a red gem infused into them. On his white gloves were cyan lines that glowed, similar in appearance to those on his cuffs. He had five quills spiked up, with a long quill sticking out from behind._

_Riding behind said hedgehog was a purple cat. She wore a regal purple dress, and had a red jewel on her forehead. The boy couldn't help but notice the look of terror on her face. When the the horse crossed his path, he and the cat locked eyes, and he thought he saw her say something. She threw something at him, but it fell past him, landing in the nearby moat. Then, a large black horse approached him. But it wasn't the horse that caused terror, but the rider._

_The rider was a ghostly being, wearing odd necklaces with crescent moon emblems. He wore black robes, and had three glowing red eyes. He looked down at Sonic and opened up one of his clawed hands, charging a blast of dark magic. He then shot a blast of black lightning at Sonic, and everything went black._

* * *

The boy snapped up in bed and looked around his house. He was relieved, but then he noticed something odd. There was a Chao floating nearby.

"Finally, you woke up! I thought I would never get you to listen!" the Chao said. "Listen up, I'm Cheese the Chao! Master Cherrymon sent me to get you, he needs your help!"

Sonic yawned.

"Are you even listening to me?" Cheese snapped as she shot forward, hitting Sonic on the head.

"What's the big idea?" Sonic asked.

"The has summoned you, so let's get going, right now!" Cheese said.

"What for?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, I was just sent to get you," Cheese lied, remembering what Cherrymon had told her in preparation for this day

"Alright, let's go," Sonic said, exiting his house.

_"Could the fate of the Sol Kingdom really lie in this lazy brat's hands?" _Cheese though to herself.

* * *

Sonic and Cheese left his house, and they could see the entire forest village. Down below, waiting on Sonic, was a young female squirrel, with brown hair, a light blue vest, and blue knee high boots.

"Sonic! You have a Chao now!" she said, excited at the sight of Cheese.

Sonic yawned. "Hey Sally. This little bug is Cheese."

"Don't call me a bug! I am a close friend of Master Cherrymon, and he sent me to collect your lazy friend," Cheese said.

"I'm not lazy!" Sonic argued, causing the two to get into a fight.

Sally laughed. "You two are just alike! Anyway, if Master Cherrymon needs to see you, then you should get going."

"Yeah, whatever," Sonic said, walking away, with Cheese following him.

"Who was that?" Cheese asked when they got away.

"That was Sally," Sonic said lazily. "I'll introduce you to each other later, okay?"

"Hmph, fine, whatever..." Cheese said, crossing her arms.

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?"

Sonic and Cheese had been stopped by a red armadillo, surrounded by an air of arrogance. He was flanked on one side by a yellow squirrel, dressed in a jean jacket and boots, and on the other by a large green crocodile that wore white gloves, black boots, and orange headphones. The trio of odd animals were blocking a tunnel that led to Cherrymon, and the only piece of non-natural landscape was a wooden sign, directing people to Cherrymon.

"Listen, Mighty, I don't have time for this," groaned Sonic, his hands tightening into fists at the sight of Mighty the Armadillo. "Cherrymon sent for me."

Mighty the Armadillo looked stunned for a second before he and his large companion burst into a fit of laughter. The crocodile was the first to speak, "Why would Master Cherrymon send for a no-Chao like you instead of Mighty?"

"For your information, Sonic has a Chao!" Cheese said indignantly.

"W-What?" Mighty said in surprise. However, he regained his composure. "Whatever, even with a Chao we won't let you through!"

"Why not?" Sonic asked.

"You aren't even fully equipped yet," Mighty said. "If you want us to let you through, come back with a sword and shield. Then we might think about it."

"I don't know, Mighty, maybe we should let him through," interrupted the squirrel. "After all, if Cherrymon did send for him..."

"Shut up, Ray!" Mighty snapped, and the squirrel looked at the ground sadly.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your friend!" Sonic said, stepping forward.

"Friends? As if you can talk, you don't even have any friends!" Mighty said.

Sonic smirked. "Oh yeah? At least Sally knows I exist."

At the mention of his crush, Mighty snapped, lunging forward. He and Sonic collided, both falling into the shallow river nearby. Mighty moved to punch Sonic, but the hedgehog grabbed his rival's fist, only to get struck upside the head by another fist. Before Mighty could hit Sonic again, the blue hedgehog kicked Mighty in the chest before removing the armadillo from him. Seeing that his friend was in trouble, the crocodile moved to help, but the squirrel got in the way.

"Vector, don't try to help," said Ray the Squirrel. "Things will only get worse. And I don't want Cherrymon or Sally on my case for helping these two beat each other into paste."

"But, Mighty needs our-" Vector the Crocodile started before nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

Mighty finally crawled out of the water, scowling. "I'll let you walk away this time, but if you bother us again you won't be so lucky."

Sonic stood up, glaring at Mighty. "Whatever you say, shell-for-brains."

Sonic turned on his heel and left, Cheese following him.

* * *

"What a jerk!" Cheese said. "In all of the years I've spent in the Mystic Ruins, I've never met somebody so infuriating as that armadillo."

"You've obviously never met Mighty," Sonic said. "He's the local bully around here. He tries to run everything so he can get Sally's attention, but she never even talks to him except to yell at him. The big dumb guy was his friend Vector, and the quiet guy who got shut up was Ray."

"Why do they put up with him?" Cheese asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Better to bully than to be bullied, I guess."

"That was actually pretty profound of you," Cheese said. "I am amazed."

Sonic smiled. "Yeah, I'm full of surprises."

Cheese sighed. "I see we're back to the cocky child routine again?"

"And I see you're back to being the annoying bug again?" Sonic retorted.

Cheese almost made her own remark, but shook her head. "Touche."

* * *

Sonic approached the local shop, a small booth set up near the trunk of a dead tree. The shopkeeper, an odd wooden puppet dressed in tattered shorts and a red bandanna, smiled at Sonic.

"Sonic, my boy, welcome back," he said.

"Hey, Puppetmon," Sonic said. "You still got that shield?"

Puppetmon nodded. "Yes I do. I was wondering when one of you children were gonna buy my shield."

"How much does it cost?" Sonic asked.

"Ordinarily, it would sell for 40 Rupees, but for you my boy, only 20!" said Puppetmon.

Sonic smiled, opening a small brown pouch he kept at his side. He opened it, pulling out 20 small green stones and handing them to Puppetmon. In return, the wooden creature handed a small wooden shield to Sonic. The shield was made of bark, with an on orange symbol on it shaped similarly to a sun.

"You know, Sonic, out of all the kids running around the Mystic Ruins, you always were my favorite," said Puppetmon, smiling broadly and winking. "And if ole Mighty ever gives you trouble again, just send him my way."

Sonic smiled, tying the wooden shield to his back. "Will do, Puppetmon."

* * *

Cheese and Sonic scoured the woods for what seemed like hours, but they couldn't find a sword anywhere. They finally sat down outside of Sonic's house, exhausted.

"I can't believe that nobody in this entire forest has a sword..." Cheese sighed.

"Well, I do know somebody that has a sword..." Sonic admitted.

"What?" Cheese shouted. "We have been searching forever, and you are only just now telling me about a sword?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Sonic replied.

"You are incredible," Cheese shook her head.

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh."

Cheese almost hit Sonic for his stupidity, but caught herself. "So, where is this sword, and why am I only just now finding out about it?"

"Well, Sally told me about it a while ago," Sonic said. "She said that it's the only thing of hers that belonged to her father. Her only memento of him...I can't ask her to let me borrow it, even if it is just so I can shut up some jerk like Mighty."

"So, that's why you two have been running around here all day...You guys need a sword, is that it?"

Cheese and Sonic looked up to the nearby hill, where Sally stood.

"Sally," Sonic started, but his childhood friend cut him off.

"If you needed to borrow my sword, than why didn't you just ask?" Sally said, jumping down to where her friend sat.

"Well, I know how important it is to you, and..." Sonic said.

"Well, if it's for something that Cherrymon wants you to do, then I'm sure I can let you borrow it for a while," Sally said, winking. "Just bring it back to me, okay?"

Sonic started to protest, but nodded. "Alright. I promise I'll bring it back in one piece."

* * *

Mighty, Vector, and Ray were still standing guard. They sat, impatiently expecting Sonic to return for another attempt to push through.

"I guess that pipsqueak ain't gonna show," Vector said.

"Whether or not he has a Chao, he still isn't one of us," Mighty said. "What a coward."

Suddenly, they saw Sonic approach them, Cheese the Chao at his side. They saw the wooden shield attached to his back, recognizing it as the very same shield that the shopkeeper Puppetmon carried around. Mighty scowled, as he had been lusting for that shield for quite some time now. It didn't matter though. Sonic didn't have a sword-nobody did-and he would just steal the shield when Sonic got close enough. But this thought went away when he saw the scabbard attached to Sonic's back.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me?" Vector asked. "Or does Sonic have a sword?"

"No, I see it too, Vector..." Mighty said. "But I don't believe it."

Sonic glared at his rival, removing the sword from its scabbard, showing the simple yet sharp blade to the armadillo. "There, I have a sword and shield now. Happy, shell-head?"

Mighty scoffed at this. "Just because you have a sword and shield doesn't mean you know how to use them!"

Sonic slashed with the sword, and everyone looked in terror, convinced that Sonic had just tried to strike Mighty down. However, he had instead attacked a nearby signpost. Mighty watched as the signpost split in half.

"It's a sword, dude. It's not that hard to figure out," Sonic said, smiling at the look of dread on Mighty's face.

Mighty was too stunned to speak. He fell to the ground, and Vector looked at his friend worriedly. "Mighty, are you okay?"

Ray looked at Sonic and Cheese, stepping out of the way. "Go ahead, Sonic. I don't think Mighty is any shape to protest right now."

"Ray, are you sure about this?" Vector asked as Sonic entered the tunnel leading to Cherrymon.

"Yeah," Ray answered, starting to walk away. "I'm done listening to Mighty anyway. I'm gonna go chill with some of the others. Wanna come with?"

Vector glanced at the local bully, nodding. "Count me in."

Vector and Ray left the dazed Mighty behind. As they left, he regained his composure, staring down into the tunnel.

Clenching his fists, Mighty the Armadillo scowled. "I'm not gonna let Sonic get away with humiliating me like this. I'll make him pay."

And with that, Mighty followed Sonic into the tunnel.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Well, there you have it. The first chapter is finally done. The storyline will be basically the same as the actual Ocarina of Time, but with some slight changes. You'll see one of these changes in the next chapter...

More on that later. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. Until then, stay golden everybody.


End file.
